


Baby Take Another Shot With Me

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, One Night Stands, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Peter lets a man at a bar take him home for the night. Spider-man sees the same man sword fighting on a midtown rooftop.





	Baby Take Another Shot With Me

“Oh Damn, this guy again,” Tony groaned and sank back in his plush computer chair, staring at the wall of monitors before him.

 

“What guy?” Spider-man and Hawkeye stopped their conversation and walked over to get a look at the screen. 

 

They were on one of the operations floor fo the Avengers tower, debriefing after an attack from Loki. There had been minimal damage, and no fatalities, so they had been in a good mood. Spider-man had even taken a break from his normal routine and come back with them.

 

“Oh, Deadpool.” Hawkeye nodded slowly. “I know that guy, I didn’t think we’d see him in New York for a while, he’s been doing a lot of weird jobs lately.”

 

“Who’s Deadpool?” Spider-man pushed forward to get a look.

 

One of the monitors showed a live footage stream of a man in a black and red suit, on top of a building, fighting one of the same monsters they had been dealing with earlier. It appeared one had gotten away. The man didn’t seem to be having a problem though, he was running circles around the scaly beast, swords moving almost as fast as his legs as he knocked back clawed limbs and a spiked tail. Everything seemed fine until the beast reared back, and spewed a mass of foaming blue bile. The man’s head and left arm were covered in the good, which began violently bubbling and smoking.

 

“Oh shit!” Peter leaned forward, gripping the back of Tony’s chair. “Should we go help? Where is he?”

 

“Don’t worry, he can manage,” Tony gave a hollow little laugh. “Deadpool has an insane healing factor, I’ve seen him regrow from nothing more than a fine pink mist. Hell, he has an insane everything else, so I suppose it kind of all goes together.” He sighed and grabbed his mug of coffee, taking a deep drink. “The man is a menace. I don’t know too many details, but he works as a mercenary, and he has a kill list a mile and a half long.”

 

Peter cocked his head, eyes still trained on the screen. Deadpool was waving a sword with his non dissolving arm, sacrificing parts of himself to get a better angle on the monster. It was impressive, in a way. It had taken work for the Avengers to fight the monsters off, and they had a wide power set and million dollar tech on their side. This man was managing with nothing but sharpened steel. 

 

“So, not a fan huh?” Hawkeye nudged Tony in the shoulder.

 

Tony shrugged the man off. “No, I am not. I know, I know, you don’t hate the guy the way I do, but you are also a lunatic who ran away form the circus, which makes your opinions invalid.”

 

Spider-man turned to look at Hawkeye critically. “Is that true?”

 

Hawkeye shrugged. “Kinda.”

 

Peter was distracted from the very interesting line of questioning by Tony hissing through his teeth. “Oh shit.”

 

The creature had lunged forward and gotten it’s mouth around Deadpool’s head and shoulders. There was blood pooling at the man’s feet. Peter leaned toward the screen, mouth gaping open under his mask, and then leaned back when the monster appeared to explode, head bursting open as a sword stabbed out from the inside. The huge body slumped, and the sword was joined by a blood covered arm, and then Deadpool slid out from the slimy remains. Tony clicked a button to zoom in a bit on the carnage. The man’s suit was was covered in blood and slime, and ripped to shreds from the waist up. Deadpool shook himself and flicked his sword to clear away as much of the gunk as possible, and then reached up to yank off his chewed up mask.

 

“Oh...fuck…” Peter took an involuntary step back from the screen as he saw the man’s face revealed.

 

“Yeah, not exactly pretty,” Tony agreed. “I’ve seen his skin, it’s all like that. I guess whatever it is, isn’t affected by his healing factor.” he swiveled in his seat, but by the time he turned around Spider-man was gone. He looked at Hawkeye and the other man just shrugged and gestured to an open window.

 

12 HOURS EARLIER

 

Peter slumped against the wall, nursing a terrible drink. MJ had been the one who begged him to come out, promising that all of their friends would be there. He still wasn’t sure how he had ended up alone next to the bar drinking the world’s worst gin and tonic. 

 

He could see Mary Jane from across the club, dancing with a half dozen people he didn’t know the names of and just barely recognized. She hadn’t so much as looked in his direction for the last half hour. He didn’t really blame her, he wasn’t much good for fun lately. He was so busy it made his head hurt to just think about it all. High school, the college classes he was taking in addition to the normal workload, helping out his aunt, taking pictures for the Bugle when he could, and of course all of the hours he spent as Spider-man. 

 

It was almost easier, after MJ had dumped him. They stayed friends of course, but now he was free of the arguments over missed phone calls and how he was late for every date. Plus, he had never been sure if he really liked her, or only dated her because it had seemed like the thing to do at the moment, to say yes when a pretty girl asked him out after getting sick of waiting around for him to do it.

 

Now he was free to spend his free time fighting monsters, working on new tech for his Spidey suit, and contemplating just how appealing Thor’s arms looked when he swung his hammer around. That and lurk in the corners of seedy bars. He sighed and took another sip of his drinking, wincing a little. It was a bit like being throat fucked by a spruce tree, his own fault for ordering the cheapest gin the bar had.

 

He didn’t even look up at first, when a large man in a black hoodie and black jeans approached him. He’s busy nursing his drink and his pride, and the guy is huge but not really doing much of anything. He does finally look away from MJ and her friends when the man moved in even closer, practically looking over him. The man, Peter noted, was truly massive. Tall and broad, with arms thicker than Peter’s thighs. Despite the warmth of the club from the dancing bodies, the man was wrapped up in fabric. A high necked shirt under the hoodie, a slouchy beanie, he even had a cotton mask over his mouth like a flu patient. That was enough to get Peter’s attention.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, backing up a tiny bit to give himself a bit of breathing room.

 

The man coughed awkwardly and held out a glass. “I bought you a drink, same thing you had before,” He cocked his head over at the bartender. “I asked. Gin and tonic right?”

Peter eyed the glass as if it might bite him, and held up his own unfinished drink. “Uh, thanks, but I’m pretty sure another one of these might kill me.” he smiled awkwardly.

 

The man nodded and looped a finger around his mask and yanked it down, knocking back the drink in a single gulp. As he did so, peter noticed the man’s skin. Every inch of it was covered in scars, his face, his neck, and even his hands. Peter relaxed a bit. It looked like the man was a burn victim, covering up was probably the only way he could go out without being stared at.

 

The man coughed and wiped his mouth his sleeve before yanking his mask back into place. “Ugh, I can see why you didn’t want another one of those.” he set the glass down on the bartop gingerly, and then held out his hand. “I’m Wade.”

 

Peter shifted his glass to shake the man’s hand. It was massive, and totally encased his own in a strangely comforting warmth. “Peter, nice to meet you Wade.” His attention was drawn away for a moment by a whooping sound on the dance floor. A man in a hockey jersey had picked up Mary Jane and was spinning her around while she giggled and screamed and spilled her drink all over the floor. 

 

Wade followed his eyes to the spectacle. “Friend of yours?” He asked.

 

Peter blushed. “Yeah, kinda. She said I need to get out more.” he sighed as he watched MJ and the hockey guy sidle off the dancefloor and towards the back exit. “But i guess she gets out plenty for both of us.”

 

Wade snickered and gestured at the bar. “Want me to get you a better drink?”

 

Peter hesitated for a moment. People didn’t often approach him at bars, or anywhere else. Few women, and no men before this. But his ex had just left with a man and he couldn’t think of a good reason not to do the same. Who knew when he would have another night off.

 

“Do you uh-maybe, uhm, maybe wanna get out of here instead?” Peter cursed himself for the way his voice wavered. 

 

The man seemed surprised, scarred brows raising under his hat brim. “Heck yes baby boy!” he leaned down to be more on Peter’s level. “Hows about take out and my place?” He held out an arm for Peter to hold on to.

 

Peter grinned and grabbed the man’s arm, stomach fluttering at the feeling of the thick corded muscles. He knew that with his powers he was much stronger than the man, but he still appreciated the bulk of the other man as he guided them out fo the bar and onto the street. Outside it was cool and dark, and Peter let himself lean into Wade as they walked towards the subway station.

 

They talked, on the walk, and then on the train. Wade was funny, if a little strange. And when they got to the little hole in the wall bodega that Wade swore was the best on the entire island of Manhattan, he ordered for them both in fluent Spanish, and the old lady behind the counter gave them free sides of fried plantains. He even seemed friendly with the bodega cat that had made a bed for itself amid the bags of chips.

 

By the time they got into Wade’s apartment, Peter was surprised at how excited he was. He let Wade steer him towards a battered couch, and put down the bags of food, and get him a glass of water from the kitchen. The apartment was sparsely decorated, with only a couch, table and TV in the entire living room, but he knew what it was like to not even be able to afford crappy furniture, or want to haul it to a fifth floor walk up.  

 

“I kinda can’t believe you came home with me,” Wade laughed and rubbed at his head, shifting his hat a bit, and showing a larger expanse of scarred skin. Under the brighter lights inside the apartment Peter could see how bad it was. The scars were thick, and covered every part of the man equally. It looked painful, but underneath he had good bone structure and bright blue eyes.

 

Peter shrugged. “I actually don’t get picked up at bars a lot,” he coughed awkwardly. “Or, ever really.”

 

Wade’s eyes went wide in shock. “Whaaat? How is that possible/” he leaned forward and pulled his mask aside to whisper in Peter’s ear. “I mean, do you have any idea how delectable your ass is baby boy?”

 

Peter blushed and tried to hide his smile. No one had ever complimented his ass before, and Wade;s voice had gone from playful to...hungry, in a way that made him curious. “Good enough to eat huh?”

 

Wade groaned and grabbed Peter by the waist, pulling the smaller man onto his lap in one smooth motion. “Oh baby, you have no idea how bad I wanna eat you up.” He took a steadying breath. “Just say the word, and I will do just that, okay?” 

 

“The word?” Peter asked, grabbing onto Wade’s shoulders to steady himself. The man’s thighs were big enough it was hard to straddle them properly, and when he settled down onto his lap, he could feel what seemed like an impossibly large bulge pressed against his ass. 

 

Wade dug into Peter’s ass with his massive hands and smiled. His lips weren’t as badly scarred as some parts of him, and hs teeth were very white and straight. “Yeah, just say you want it. You can get whatever you ask for.”

 

Peter thought for a moment. “I want all of it. Everything.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had been truly selfish, and right then seemed like a good time to start.

 

Wade nodded sagely. “That’s a good option.” He pulled Peter in and kissed him, hot and wet. He kissed like he was trying to eat peter alive, sucking his tongue, nipping along his jawline, biting at the soft skin right below Peter’s ear, he devoured every little noise Peter made as if he could suck the breath out of his lungs.

 

Peter had never felt anything like it. This was nothing like his awkward make out sessions with Mary Jane or other girls at school. This was everything, all at once. Wade’s hands shifted forward, sliding under his slightly too big flannel shirt, rubbing over his ribs, thumbs pressing over his nipples in a way that made him whimper.

 

Peter yelped as Wade pulled back, surprised by the loss, and by the fact he was being moved again. Wade tossed him back into the couch cushions effortlessly, sliding off the couch to kneel in front of it. “What- what are you?” He began, and then stopped as Wade moved forward and undid his zipper, with his teeth.

 

“Told you baby, gonna eat you up.” Wade yanked Peter’s jeans and boxers down in one hard pull, and tossed them across the room, giving Peter just enough time to toe off his sneakers. Then he grabbed Peter behind the knees and lifted his leg, moving in to mouth not at peter’s cock, but the warm skin behind his balls.

 

Peter shoved a fist in his mouth as Wade put his mouth places no one else had ever put their mouth. His tongue pressed flatly over his hole, and then slowly but surely pushed in. Peter’s hips twitched, but Wade just tightened his grip, keeping him wide open for his tongue.

 

“Oh God, oh god!” Peter panted as Wade moved one hand to push a ridiculously large finger into his now wet hole. He had done it to himself once, in the shower, more out of curiosity than sexual desire, but found it awkward and underwhelming. This, this was overwhelming. All he could focus on was that finger pushing into him, stretching his hole in new ways, and then it curled up and he saw stars. 

 

“That’s it baby boy,” Wade murmured against the skin of his inner thigh. He lapped at the rim of Peter’s hole as he rubbed against his prostate, milking more moans out of him. 

Peter arched off of the couch. “Wade, I’m gonna-!” Wade’s mouth closed over his cock right as he came, hot mouth continuing to suck as he unloaded, desperate for every last drop. 

 

Wade groaned as he swallowed, carefully sliding in a second finger, right as Peter began to shake with aftershocks. “Fuck baby you taste so good.” He pushed his fingers in a bit harder. “God damn, I wanna be in you so bad.” 

 

Peter nodded furiously. “Do it, Wade, fuck me, I want it.” He let his knees fall open. He knew he must look slutty, but it was nice, in a way, to have a person looking at him like that, like he was someone worth desiring, even out of the Spider suit.

 

Wade slid up so they were face to face. “You sure about that baby, I’m a lot for a first time.” he grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled it to his jeans. The fly was open, and his cock was out, and Peter gaped as his hand grabbed on to the largest cock he had ever seen. It was the sort of cock that put porn stars to shame, long and thick, with prominent veins. It too, was scarred, but they added a pleasant sort of ridged texture that made Peter clench around Wade’s fingers.

 

“Yes,” He panted, canting his hips forward. “I want it, right now.”  

 

Wade nodded and pulled back, making Peter whine. “Shh,” he hushed the smaller man as he moved to his feet, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him into the air. “Just gonna get us somewhere a bit more comfy for the main event.” He carried Peter into the bedroom and dumped him on a large mattress on the floor. It was covered in blankets and pillows, and Peter sprawled out in the softness as Wade busied himself in the bedside table, grabbing a large bottle of lube.

 

Peter watched as Wade coated his erection liberally, and his fingers, falling to his knees to spread some on Peter’s ass. It was cold and Peter flinched, but Wade soothed him, spreading one of his large hands over Peter’s ribs, pushing up his shirt to feel the smooth warmth of his skin. With his fingers spread out, it felt like Wade could touch every part of him. He sighed as the man’s bulk settled over him, the cotton of his hoodie soft against his skin.

 

Wade hesitated for a second. “I’m gonna start okay baby boy? And if it hurts too much you let me know and I’ll stop.” he pushed so the spongy head of his cock was pressed against Peter’s hole, hot and slick.

 

Peter nodded,and then froze as Wade pushed in. It was like nothing he had ever felt. It hurt, it hurt so bad, and yet it was so good. Wade moved slowly, sinking into Peter an inch at a time, slowly breaking him in half, or at least that was what it felt like to Peter. It took what seemed like forever for Wade to be fully inside him, his pelvis pushed right against Peter’s ass.

 

“Fuck you feel so good, so tight and hot and so so so goooood.” Wade panted with the effort to hold still, trying to wait for Peter to adjust to the feeling. His arms framed Peters face, and they shook as he held himself over the smaller man, careful not to crush him.

 

Peter breathed through his nose, trying to make his body relax. He felt like someone had shoved a baseball bat inside him. It was just on the right side of too much, his hole kept clenching around Wade’s cock, twitching as he tried to loosen enough for the man to move. Because he needed that cock to really fuck him. It was pressed tight against his prostate and all it did was make him want more. He knew he could take it he just needed to move. 

 

Peter shifted slightly, rocking back and forth, trying to ride Wade’s monster dick. He didn’t have much range of motion, pinned under the other man, but even the small motion was enough to make his cock harden again. “Wade, please, move.” he grabbed at the man’s massive shoulders and squirmed, trying to coax him into the pounding he really wanted.

 

Wade chuckled and grabbed both of Peter hands in one of his own, pinning them above the younger man’s head. “Yeah? You think you’re ready? Okay…” he shifted back so peter was half in his lap, his body stretched taut and left totally open and vulnerable to Wade’s eyes and hands. He pulled back until his cock was almost out of Peter completely, and then pushed forward in a single smooth motion.

 

Peter, much to his embarrassment, whimpered, but it only seemed to spur Wade on, and soon the man was pounding into him with increasing speed. With every thrust his hard cocked bobbed against his stomach, smearing his pale skin with precome. He wanted to touch himself, so badly, but Wade kept a tight hold on his wrists, and that was almost as good as the release he desperately wanted.

 

Wade was like a machine, steadily fucking Peter, without any side of fatigue. He pushed, a little harder, a little faster, just to watch the way peter’s jaw went slack and his eyes glazed over in pleasure. He was close to coming, but first he wanted Peter to get off again, to feel that tight hole milk the cum out of him. He dragged a hand up Peter’s chest and began teasing his nipples, rubbing and pinching them. One hard pinch was all it took to push Peter over the edge. He came, coating Wade’s hand and his own chest. The sight alone would have been enough, but his hole squeezed so tight around Wade’s cock he thought he might die. Wade grunted and doubled over, completely covering Peter with his own, larger body, as he ground his cock as deep inside Peter as he could, filling him with cum. 

 

He stayed like that for a full minute, hips twitching and unwilling to pull out of the deliciously tight heat around him. But then Peter mewled underneath him, so he gently pulled back, his cock sliding out of Peter, followed by a slow drip of cum from his abused hole. He looked down and smiled. Peter looked wrecked, well and truly fucked out, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were red and he was so covered in sweat and cum Wade was sure he had soaked the sheet beneath him.   
  


“That was good.” Peter smiled sleepily and stretched like a cat.  

 

“Damn baby boy that was…More than good” Wade trailed off, unsure how to even put it into words. He watched as Peter struggled to sit upright, flinching at the pain in his backside,. He would be sore for a bit, but most likely he was going to leave. Which was fine, Wade wasn’t sure how he had even gotten him home in the first place.

 

“Sooo….” Peter turned his face up at him, somehow blushing again ever after Wade had tongue fucked him. “How about we shower and then eat that take out?”

 

Wade relaxed a fraction and nodded. “Sounds perfect baby boy.”


End file.
